


Welcome to the golden age

by Selwyn111



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Time to see how the empire rebuilds. I have seen a lot of low chaos and it makes Corvo more of a monster but I wanted to try that he was actually trying to do the right thing.





	1. Thaddeus Campbell

Sokolov was never one for ceremonies, all the rabble showing up in one place hoping not to catch the plague from each other. His work with Piero was almost done, then none of them would have to worry about the plague anyways. A combination of their practices had brought them to discover a true way to stop the plague from spreading. 

"You missed the addressing. Emily was talking about making sure everyone is going to be safe. Going into the other districts and getting people who are not weepers yet but giving them help." Piero says while entering into Sokolov's lab old. 

Together they had made it into their lab, working non-stop after helping Corvo get out to Kingsparrow Island. It had been cleaned after the crowning of Emily. Even after seeing so much she still wanted to help the rest of the Empire and her people. The floor was almost unrecognizable, guards running river krusts up and down for testing. They had been working on a more potent version of the elixir, their combination of talent and formulas had led them to a strong purple concoction. With this version it easily removed most if not all symptoms in a single dose, but should be able to recess the disease that has taken a hold of others. 

"Well we should be able to see the fruit of or labor soon. If they wake up then we know we were successful.” 

“Or not." Sokolov adds with his usual dour expression. "If anything I should ask for some help with gathering a few weepers to see how potent the formula is." Sokolov says preparing to leave already. 

"Do you want me to come with you to ask Corvo for his help?" Piero asks hesitantly putting his jacket back on. 

"Not necessary, you stay here and track the recordings and differences between the subjects conditions." Solokov's tone leave for no debate. He is going with the royal protector alone. 

Heading out the door he calls down to one of the guards on the lower floor. "Get my rail car ready, I need to speak with Corvo." Sokolov walks through his house. 

All of his artwork was put carefully into one room to make room in his hall for testing. All of the old equipment that Burrows and Campbell had wanted, arc pylons and walls of light were moved to outsider knows where. Continuing he makes it to his front door and the guardsmen trying to get the rail-car at the ready for him. Cleaning off to a smooth polish, and double checking the connection to the rails. 

He doesn't bother to tell them that if he made it, it won't break. He walks into the rail-car and hits the window to the front driver, "I'm ready to go." 

He feels the lurch as the car starts its way into motion. It is a quiet ride to Dunwall tower, his carriage noiseless cutting through the city. Looking out the side windows he can see the city regrowing, rebuilding into something as it looked in its former glory. Even if it was progressing as slow as work done by a Tyvian goat boy. 

He smirks and looks straight ahead in his coach. He eventually hears the coachmen talking to the guards at the gate. Stepping out of the rail car he ignores the fuss of the guards waving them away, "I do know my way around. Go find some else to bother, I won't be needing the ride back to my study." 

The guards smartly back off knowing the tales that came from his workshop. Pairs and groups of guards step out of the physician's way as he walks through Dunwall tower. Hoping to find Emily and Corvo to ask for their assistance. 

Sokolov stops for a second when he reaches the villa in his search. It was almost seven months ago that he was painting here with the last empress so close. 

"So strength doesn't really matter? I thought I would have to wait a lot longer until I could actually do it." Sokolov furrows his brow when he hears Emily talking in the gazebo. 

"It more about leverage, if you have to rely on strength then you need more practice. But for right now-" 

"We practice on technique, I know Corvo." Emily finishes Corvos sentence. 

Sokolov walks up the stair and still is surprised to see Empress Emily acting like a guard recruit training with Corvo. Emily was wearing a miniature vest of what Corvo had, and black pants. Corvo had removed his long coat and had a training dummy with the base removed so it was shorter. 

Emily had her arms locked around the head of the dummy and was clamping them. Looking at Corvo for confirmation of her technique. 

"When you were asking Corvo to train you to be the empress I don't think this is what anyone had in mind, Emily." Sokolov has one of his rare chuckles. 

"I wanted to make sure that if anything happened I would be able to defend myself." Emily wears a smile while talking. 

"Eh, it was to be expected one day or another, I was going to teach it to her sooner or later." Corvo says shrugging and grabbing his vest, "But I assume you are not here to learn chokeholds. What are you here for?" 

"I am here to ask a favor of you Corvo. I require some weepers to see if mine and Pieros most recent elixir will be able to work on those who are more advanced in the plague." Sokolov states bluntly. 

"So you want Corvo to get weepers for you? Why not get a guard your other elixirs work to stop the plague and those who have never started bleeding." Emily starts suspiciously walking towards Sokolov. 

"I should be able to do this, Emily you have lessons with Callista. I should only be gone for the afternoon." Corvo says pulling a dog eared journal out of his vest looking at a schedule. 

Sokolov could only guess at how swamped Corvo was, but also how much he wanted to have a moment to himself. It had been only a few weeks but Sokolov could swear he could already see a few new worry lines crease on his head. But he was still thankful that Corvo would help him. 

"We should meet in the afternoon so we may catch a weeper before nightfall hinders us." Sokolov nods giving ample time for Corvo to prepare for the job, "In the meantime Empress would you mind if I stayed here until Corvo is ready to depart." 

"That will be fine and maybe you could do a painting off me?" Emily slyly asks him, "You do have a painting of mother, and I could have one to show to the other government officials." 

"Alright, it would be something to do." 

\------------------------------------

Sokolov saw her mother in Emily, the elegance and a bit of the foolishness. She wanted to stand for her portrait, in a beautiful but awkward to hold pose. He had tried to talk her out of it but she had insisted that she do it this way. 

Corvo walks in seeing Emily having her portrait done, a small chuckle betrays his approach, announcing his presence. When seeing Sokolov turn his head waving for Emily to go their painting session was done, Corvo crosses the room. 

"Took your time almost finished this. I'm guessing we should depart before we waste too much time." Sokolov starts to put away all his painting supplies, "Have a good afternoon Empress, I will return him hopefully unharmed." 

"I will hold you too that." Emily responds rolling stiff joints, "And to finishing off the painting!" 

\------------------------------------

"It's good to see you painting again." Corvo says on one of the small naval boats. 

"It is quite hard to paint from a prison cell or while trying to fix a damn plague." Sokolovs voice is as gruff as always, "But it does feel nice, she's going to be a strong Empress like her mother."

Corvo nods neither men proved to have much to say, they were not the ones to speak up first in conversations. Silence allowed them to go through their private thoughts unnoticed by most, despite their appearances making them stick out. It takes almost a half hour for Sokolov to start to wonder they are going. 

"Where in the devils are you taking us?" 

"A place where we can find an abundance of weepers." Corvo quiets the engine and their boat cruses slowly. 

Sokolov watches Corvo raise his crossbow close one eye shake his head. Looking down to a small box beneath his seat opening it and grabbing a familiar weight in his hands, he could hear Corvo muttering how he needed to get a spyglass. 

Corvo had come from behind knocking him out, this was his first time observing Pieros darker work. Piero who had tried to be so humane in every aspect, make an unknown phantom of Dunwall. While studying the handiwork of the mask he hears the last shot of the crossbow bolt. Looking where the bolt went a collection of river krusts had been killed. 

Corvo keeps the engine quiet almost stopping before they reach the pier. Corvo easily steps out, his boots going into the water, pulling out his coat and donning it, pulling out a spare pair of large leather workman boots leaving them on the bench where he was sitting. 

"You're so thoughtful." Sokolov starts to rip off his own boots, putting on the heavy water resistant boots. 

"This is the flooded district, I haven't had any word of the whalers activity but they could just be laying low. I want to be able to keep an eye on you." 

"I meant it in all seriousness royal protector. I would like to see a weeper up close." noticing the raised eyebrow from Corvo, "Not one that's in a cage." finishing lacing up his new boots. 

Corvo helps Sokolov out of the boat. Heading towards the refinery, looking over his shoulder he sees Sokolov looking down at the ground. 

Sokolov had seen colors mix for a grand portion of his life but how the oil and the water mixed in a way. The oil and water should not have mixed properly even if it started to break down it would have taken years to do so. The swirls and colors contrasting and complementing reminded of his students values when painting. 

He shakes his head looking up noticing Corvo walking towards what he assumes is the control center for the refinery. Sokolov follows trudging along in the heavy boots eventually catching up to the near silent Corvo, "Remind me to make actual boots for my next invention not these monstrosities." 

"Alright, but for now stay here. I will need to re open the door to get our specimen out." 

Sokolov chuckles as Corvo starts to make his way out, "Careful your starting to sound like a scientist." 

A loud crash as the stairs open into place, most in ruins as they protest at moving. Sokolov acknowledges how Corvo was able to put the empire back into place as he makes a running jump using the wall to keep himself propelled to grab onto the bottom set of stairs twelve feet in the air. 

Watching Corvo work was something to behold, the hints of the beard that had started to grow on him did not make him look scruffy. Sokolov looks down at his own beard for the first time in a few years thinking of trimming his overly large beard shrugging off the ridiculous notion. He gazes back up to find Corvo already gone, the man moves fast. 

\------------------------------------

Corvo was glad to be out of Sokolovs sight, he didn't wan to end up being a specimen to find out why he was gifted by the outsider. He wouldn't be able to explain it himself. 

His powers were a nice benefit and a tool to make things easier. He could still rely on himself for decent feats, he wasn't decrepit yet. A path all to familiar climbing the pipes reaching the chain to pull himself up, and breaking in once again. Getting everything set for opening the door, knowing how he saved time he could afford a moment. 

Corvo blinks down landing ten feet above the weepers den, reminding himself once again to thank Piero for the cloth to block some of the foul scents. He counts the weepers that still live here, the number has increased. Dauds men used this place to round them up keep them out of the way to save ammo. He sees one weeper sticking out having been striped to a basic dark cloth shirt and pants, must have been one of Dauds men having caught the plague. They were too small, looked a bit too young to be left to rot. 

Another weeper stick out, the one he was looking for. Ex, ex-High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell, still clinging onto the uniform and covering his brand as if the weepers cared avoid him anymore. 

Dropping down the last bit to the bright blue water, changing the ammo of his crossbow during his fall. Bending time he lands with a splash spinning in a circle firing as he goes time returns to normal the weepers fall Corvo rushes over and makes sure the two that fell forwards are moved to their backs. 

Weeper Campbell looks around noticing Corvo, "Hello Thaddeus." Corvo removes his mask. A small spark of recognition, Corvo lets out a long breath waiting for the weeper to approach. It was weakened to a point where it could only shamble, using most of his remaining strength the weeper Campbell lunges. Corvo uses his forearm to swipe away taking arms then wraps his own arms around Thaddeus' neck. 

Just as he had been showing Emily a few hours ago, its about technique not strength. Being strong made it quicker for sure but as long as it was executed most would not know how to break out of one. After a few seconds the chocking sounds subside and a wheezing breath takes its place. 

"I'm sorry Thaddeus but the brand was not enough. You will be brought to justice. This was temporary you will go back to having the best elixirs in the isles." 

Corvo hoists Thaddeus over his shoulder and brings him and the others to the ledge before opening the SIDE DOOR to the refinery. He shouts and waves Sokolov over watching him trudge through the water. 

"It would be bad manners if I asked you to catch them. Right?" 

"No it would be defeating the whole reason we came out here." Sokolov was glad that the royal protector was able to crack a joke. 

Sokolov saw that he had taken the mask off and had already taken out a few of the weepers. The man worked fast to say the least. 

"How many will you need?" Sokolov thinks on Corvos question. His laboratory could fit at least eight but themselves on the boat could not fit that many comfortably, he had no desire to have a weeper sprawled across his lap. 

"No more than five." 

Sokolov sees Corvo rope a piece of chain around a weeper and starts to lower them to the ground. Hooking the chain so they could climb it again he moves the weeper to their boat. 

Sokolov was surprised by the fourth weeper, "So this is where he hid after everything." Corvo nods placing Thaddeus on the boat. 

"The last one is scrawny I promise." 

Sokolov looks at the boat and decides it would be best if he took his seat before Corvo could bring out this 'small' weeper he begrudgingly shouts out to Corvo, "Fine, but remember you still have to sit in the boat as well Royal Protector!" 

Corvo grins hearing Sokolov shout at him. Gingerly placing the sleeping whaler over his shoulder. Checking on the other weepers making sure they would be fine for waking up. He easily crosses the water and blinks up to the top just out of sight and grabs the chain, wrapping it around his leg to keep his decent slow he makes his way down to the ground. 

"What unusual garb for a man- no boy kicked out of all clothing. It's a miracle that he didn't die of hypothermia." Sokolov looks at the trousered boy. 

"He has been there likely less than two weeks, he was one of Dauds men. A whaler." Corvo places the boy gingerly in the boat then moves to the front of the boat pushing the boat to the edge of the pier out to the open river. Jumping in Sokolov hears the bow of the boat smash off the pier wincing, "Don't tell Samuel I damaged a boat."

Sokolov promises and watches Corvo remove his mask replacing it in the wooden box and shifting the weepers to make sure they were secure for the journey. They make their way back in near silence, only sounds to break it was the occasional snore and the sound of the river waves hitting the side of the boat. 

\-------------------------------------

Three days later Sokolov sends a request for the palace to send Corvo down when he has the time. Proper guards will be needed to make sure Ex-High Overseer Campbell makes it to Colderidge properly.


	2. Pendleton Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family does have importance, when it is you and your brother that is all that is left. Then you know how you should have treated your own.

Corvo finally had some time to himself. Emily saw how an afternoon with a simple mission without politics had made it easier for him. After Corvo had gone through all the guards personally and hand picked five to be with their lead being a good hearted guard and friend of Emily's named Alexi Mayhew. Corvo was now sitting on the edge of the windows on the second floor watching Alexi have her ear talked off by Emily. 

Nodding he knows he has some work to do. Careful not to be seen by guards or any other personnel but disguising himself in a bit more casual attire. Pieros armor hiding underneath the loose collared shirt and workman jeans. Took him a bit longer not taking any of the waterways starting to hustle with trade that the city was being declared free from the plague. 

Clavering boulevard looking at the gate to the city the wall of light being dismantled by young minds of the city hoping to be noticed by Sokolov, walking past Corvo continues to the end of the street walking past what used to belong to granny Rags. Not many people walk up to the hideout of the bottle street gang and wish to walk in, "I'm here to speak with Slackjaw."

They had seen the mask slip through here before and Slackjaw had said to not harm him, the masked fellow had been good on his word. The two at the door part and he walks through the complex, they had finally started to rebuild. No more low beams hanging around, no cell with weepers in it. 

"Hello protector." 

Corvo lets out a sigh as he closes the door behind him, "I am trying to keep a low profile." 

Slackjaw laughs, "We don't want the entire city to know that the masked felon is still Corvo Attano." 

Removing his mask and kneading the bridge of his nose, "I have a question about the Pendleton twins. I need to know where they were sent." 

"Well it would be hard to put them back in parliament. Can't use their silver tongues of theirs, I have them working in one of their own silver mines outside Poolwick. Don't look the same but from the notes I have been getting they do work surprisingly enough." 

\-------------------------------------

It took two days as a trip to Poolwick. No railcars went out that far so just outside Dunwall there was an old ranch. Established by the old emperor they supply transportation outside of the city. Corvo greets the ancient man and rides the horse out as far as he could. Stabling him in Poolwick Corvo spends an hour walking to the mine. 

Corvo was given a hooded lantern and was shown the elevator leading down to the mines. There were so many dim lanterns and long corridors. The sounds of picks breaking stone labored breaths and curses could be heard. Corvo looks through the mine, spending time observing those who were standing close to each other, ones who tried to share glances. 

Conditions became worse and worse as he went further into the mine. More and more of the workers had shaved heads, distant, and quiet. 

He moves to the end of the corridor. A small "T" intersection choosing to go left he finds at the other end, circled by a small silver vein with two torches posing as one. He approaches as silently as when they last met, his shadow dancing behind him. 

Ten paces away he removes his mask, "Custis, Morgan?" 

The twins let out a strangled yelp of surprise turning around and scrambling back against the wall one of their torches dropping. They grabs each others hands, something they always thought they would know was each other. Their clothes nothing more than rags, the hair that they kept polished with a sheen was shaved and peach fuzz was growing in its place. 

Corvo hangs his head, holds up his hand, hunches his back to appear as small as possible, "I did not come to hurt you. I came here to give you something." 

He knew he wasn't going to get a verbal response but he saw them both look at him. Their stance a bit less defensive, they were desperate for any news. They even kept up their interest when they heard it was about Trevor. 

"This is about your brother. I have some bad news, who's he was also in a coupe to take over the empire. Him along with the temporary high overseer Martin... they died. Removed by someone who wanted no evidence to be found of their crimes." 

The pair look at him expecting to hear more, was it more on how Treavor was going through political drama. Was it more on how they could escape. Corvo scrounges around his pockets pulling out a folded piece of paper he hands it to the twins, "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it." 

_Corvo,_

_This matter with my brothers has not been pleasant at so I don't wish to discuss it further. However, I really must thank you. I've heard you found some other means of neutralizing them, without taking their lives. Ingenious. Wherever they are, even if they are miserable, they are alive at least. So perhaps some day I will see them again._

_\--Lord Treavor Pendleton_

Corvo lets them have their silence, it's all they have. They crumple the paper in their hands, looking up at him. Unlike how they had at so many political meetings, their pity wanting eyes spoke volumes. They move closer hands reaching out for Corvo. 

It was Custis who wrote in the sand, _let us see him_.

Corvo looks at the twins, their sunken eyes pleading out. Corvo walks away they follow like lost ducklings. Corvo turns anger coats his words, "No. you should stay here. There is nothing for you outside, no family, no fortune. Treavor told me of that, and there won't be any jobs. You don't have the skills, without tongues of silver or otherwise." 

Morgan was the one who drew a crude picture of the sun. Corvo gives a hard glare to the pair, "If you think I care for what conditions you two squalor in now. The only reason I spared the pair of you was a quick death would have been a temporary satisfaction, it will be grand knowing that you two will suffer." 

They both sign their thumb and index finger touching, circling around to sign family. Then seeing no reaction they clutch their fist and move it down to their side for empress. 

Corvo looks at the pair letting out a harsh laugh, "What you think saying two words would make me want to forgive you. Outsiders balls, if you don't think I know that you kept Emily in the golden cat that you are both bigger idiots then I thought. She spent her tenth birthday in your care, but did you care to know it? Did you care to know that she was fond of the girls that stayed there trying to keep their spirits up as well. You want to speak of family but if you had family for you it's just a word tied to a bond of blood. Treavor the youngest brother bullied by those older than him, jealous little Treavor, always in the shadow." 

Corvo signs as he speaks, "No. I. Won't. Help." 

He turns on his heel and walks away. He was giving them their lives, this should have been good enough for them. When he was halfway out of the mine, most of the people longingly looking at him as he walks away. 

He passes by the Foreman near the front who gives a nod holding onto his drink and was wanting to see what happened, "Like what ya saw down there." 

Corvo gives a cursory nod, "Your safety standards are barely met. I would advise looking over them before sees this mess." 

"Well then I will just have to clean up the mess now won't I?" 

Corvo laughed uneasily as the Foreman laughed, another cruel mocking laugh. He was, going to remove anything so it would be up to standards, the copper smell. It was all making sense. 

\-------------------------------------

Corvo had donned his mask again. Using the small hours of the night he makes his way past the guard, dropping the contents of a sleep dart into the mans drink. Corvo walks by in time to catch the man before he falls off his chair causing a disturbance, moving the miners hat so it would cover his eyes. 

"Mrrkf, five mor-" the guard cuts off with a loud snore. Corvo gives the guard a pat on the head and starts to make his way back through the mines, going for the larger oil lit lamps the flames almost burning the tips of his fingers, and the lights dimming just so those at smaller lamps could be seen. 

Corvo going back the way he came finds an opened door containing all the weapons and body bags require for the staff cleansing. Looking over the rocks beside the door he spots a perch in the corner, scaling the wall he knows it will be a small wait until he will find the personnel who will be dealing with the executions. Fifteen minutes pass and then the pair make their way sauntering into the dimmed lights, Corvo presses himself as far back. Wanting this to be flawless and silent. 

They pass beneath him, Corvo drops down behind the pair one hand circling behind the left guards neck, his and his right hand flipping his sword around and using the pommel of his weapon to the back of the guards skull. Wrapping his second arm as the one guard falls down, knocking out the other with a choke. Dragging the two inside the supply closet. 

He closes the door behind them having placed a long wire and a note explaining how the key was just outside and how to get it. Placing the key where he said it would be checking the path. There shouldn't be anymore guards, they knew the miners wouldn't give much trouble in a fight, he continues to where he left the twins. 

\-------------------------------------

They were afraid, last time they had seen Corvo was when he knocked them out and left them to be handled by Slackjaws bottle street boys. Shipped off to this hell, their own hell. They just saw him and were told to be thankful for their lives. 

Only a few political targets were here they were silent ones, ones who slacked on quota not used to physical labor. They tried their hardest but it just never matched up to those who savages in their eyes still. If they had nothing but a name, they would still hold it to themselves. They couldn't voice their opinions anyways. 

Word of mouth, and sign of hand traveled through the mines, there would be cuts. Keep working and they should pass you by. Keep working when you feel a gaze bore into you, keep working unless instructed to stop. 

"Pendletons, come with me." 

Their hearts sink, the muffled voice had asked for them to go to their death, and so they shall. Turning around they see that mask! It was Corvo who stood before them, not as he appeared as the royal protector but how he was as the masked felon. He was beckoning them closer with an outstretched hand. 

They both knew who the other was and it was time to see if the other hand any plans devious or delivering. They follow Corvo who was stopping and gathering many more of the miners many who like them were holding onto their picks unsure of what was happening. Once they make it out of their small vein Corvo take to them in a quiet but reassuring voice, "I am here to break you out. The Foreman wanted to have you executed but I can't have that happen. There is no guarantee that you have something outside of the mines but you can make something for yourselves. I'm not granting to freedom, at least not Tyvian style but I am trying to give you hope. I will need help to get everyone out, so spread the word as we pass by." 

Most of those who can talk go and start telling everyone else in hushed whispers, and moving through to freedom. When they reach the entrance to the mine they have most of the workers, numbering almost two hundred in strength they take their leave. No one was willing to try and stop them, no one was after the stragglers at the end of the mines. 

Morgan and Custis follow Corvo out past the gates and hope for more, "I can't take you back to Dunwall, someone there would want your head. I don't have anything apart from this for you." 

They take the coin pouch with almost three hundred coins to their names, going to sign their thanks they see that Corvo was already on his horse not looking back, "Family makes you remember things. Try to find the rest of yours, they might help you still." 

Without saying anything else he starts to ride off. There would be no great shelter on the trip back, there wouldn't be any shelter on the way back. When he arrives in the dead of night on a tired horse Emily was still waiting on one of the anterooms, curled up on one of the couches by a roaring fire. 

He moves closer she knew he wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow but the guard said she wouldn't sleep in her own room, she wanted to be close to people and a way to escape. It was the first thing he had done, "Emily I'm back." 

She rolls over, "You're back early." rubbing some sleep out of her eye, "You said you would you smell funny." 

Corvo laughs at her nose wrinkling, "I have just gotten off the road. It is far past your bedtime you should be sleeping in your bed." 

Emily gives a bit of resistance to being picked up by a very smelly father. She walks to her bedroom, "Did your business go over well? And secondly so I get a story?" 

"You get the story of the empress who refused to sleep in normal places. She was one who was all the talk of the nobles gossip when she was found sleeping on a piano next." after getting an annoyed look from his daughter, "And my business went smoothly mostly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update it was in my drafts I though I posted it. Sorry!   
> Thank you for reading and I hope that you have a good day.


	3. Miss Boyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was her fate kinder or far worse than death. Outsider might have false eyes for seeing what happened to her, her clothes wont turn to rags. Not if Corvo has a say on what happens.

Emily still liked the prospect of aristocracy, all the adults dressing in the finest wears and being so formal, staying out past bedtime to talk and have fun for an evening. She still was holding onto some hope for the majority of the adults. She couldn't deny after seeing how many of the parliament meetings went she still could not see why they all acted like children still. She had thought that she would have to call in the guards or their mothers hoping that one of the two would work. 

Emily also hoped that people her age would be in somewhat similar opinion to her though. 

"Please please please Corvo. The invitation does say for the young nobbles to show for the evening. I think that it would be good for me to go to this." 

She stops when Corvo holds up his hand, "I have already cleared your schedule for getting a new outfit and lessons on dancing with Callista." 

Corvo accepts the hug, he wishes he could spoil the fun of it telling her how they worked. She would soon find out. 

\-------------------------------------

Emily had laughed with Callista when choosing an outfit. Both were concerned for the timid man working back in his factory finally the city watch had gotten his factory back from gang turf wars, he just was checking around every corner expecting to see a wide brimmed hat to appear at any second. 

They had enjoyed going over dance lessons and the parliament liked that she was doing the right things an empress should be doing. Emily had still found time to have a lesson a week with Corvo, she wouldn't slack on that just reduce the time that could be devoted to practice. She was excited the night of the ball spending time to prepare for meeting all the other nobles her age. 

Outsiders something, she hated seeing all the kids like herself reciting their name and family status like tiny clockwork dolls. She looks over to the adult corner multiple times seeing many of the guards of the children talking to other adults not having to keep to the normal rules for one night. 

Corvo had caught the glances of Emily many times each losing a bit more hope with each passing argument, he had barely seen one of the young nobles approach him, "Greetings young lord," 

"Boyle, young lord Elliot Boyle. Sir royal protector." Elliot bows. Not being the most subtle of lads he cuts right to the point, "I do miss Waverly. I know that she is not dead but that she can be found. You were able to find Emily, could you find Waverly and give this to her?" 

Corvo raised his eyebrow at being handed a small slightly crumpled piece of paper where a proper seal should be was a colored version of the Boyle signet. He looks at Elliot waiting for an answer holding onto the last corner of the paper, "I will try my hardest to get it to her. It is all I will say." 

"Thank you." 

\-------------------------------------

"So how was the party?" Corvo asks. Emily gave her response by flopping on the lounge chair a long muffled groan escapes one of the pillows, "It sounds better than most." 

She turns around and gives an incredulous look to her father, "How was that a party? Everyone there was all so worried about impressing their parents that they forgot to have fun! I thought parties were supposed to be fun not politics? I have to deal with that all day! I don't want to deal with it on a night I could have been drawing or practicing sparing with you. I could have been doing a hundred better things!" 

Corvo tries to help out, "There are other things that go on at parties." 

"I know I tried to talk to people about anything else but no they wanted to make sure that everyone knew my name? At one point they backed me into a corner and formed a line to talk to me." Emily drags her hands down the side of her face glad to have someone to talk about the ball to. 

"You were in the middle of the Boyle manor and there were four kids around you Emily. You were perfectly safe."

"Not from boredom!" 

Corvo lets it go at that, "Did you meet a Elliot Boyle?" 

She presses the palms of her hands into her face, "Uuhh? Him- no, uh wait I think so. Why?" 

"He asked me to find Waverly and give a letter to her. I am asking permission to use some royal resources to find her and pass along the letter." Corvo did not want to try and find what he had done with this fate but he had no choice, "I have some hunches on which noble had a hand in her disappearance but it would still take time." 

Emily had left him with that, "As long as it doesn't interfere with everything else too much." 

It was a side project, one of his many side projects. Getting weepers down to Sokolov and Piero, weeding out the last of the corrupt nobles, trying to restore the parts of the city that were destroyed, and finding those who were lost and documenting what happened. The report comes in after three days, he guessed that a few of his guards and workers were in the reach of the Boyle family still. 

Timmothy Brisby was the one who asked for Waverly but it was a surprise that she was brought to a remote island off the coast. The people really liked him to travel, he would have gone then but his hands were tied. His duties were keeping him inside the palace. It took another month until he had delegated up the tasks with the help of an aspiring soldier who was eyeing the next captain position. 

Corvo cracks a smile in front of his crew and gives a nod and wishes them well for his three day departure. He promised that anyone who was planning a coup in that span would be fired if he found out. They all agree and wave to Corvo as he walks out to the docks. Corvo boards his personal boat which was recently acquired and was the same model as the Amaranth. 

Piloting the boat to the area was reasonable until the final stretch. Not having anyone with his it was a long night that stretched until dawn, he would have to give notes to Sokolov about the taste of the adrenaline concoction. It worked but would have to taste better if it was going to be given to guards with a weaker stomach. Once the island was in sight Corvo let the engine power down slightly, hopping to make a stealthier approach. 

The light was on his side, piloting to a large rock outcropping that in low tide would be a sand bank Corvo leaves the boat tied up with rope to spare. Donning his mask double checking to see if the note was still within his jacket, it was. A deep breath to ready himself for this mission and Corvo jumps blinking straight up grabbing the lip of the rock face and pulling himself up. 

Staying crouched so he was harder to be seen, the island had a few buildings, it was looking like a compound of sorts. Two main house buildings, one low flat building which served as a servant quarters, a covered dock for the winters, and a few unmarked shed buildings. One stood out it was completely white and had a heavy iron door bolted shut with barred windows. 

Exploring the island taking a close look at the buildings making sure not to be spotted. Corvo moving to the second level of the main building spots lord Timmothy Brisby sitting in a lounge complaining, opening the window slightly checking to make sure there are no traps he hears the lords complaining. 

"For someone who was willing to put their families lives on the line I never expected them to be so resilient to my simple requests." 

"You did kidnap her against her will." Corvo guessed that it wasn't a servant in the room with him, rather a friend with just as perverse tastes. 

Lord Brisby lets out a loud sigh, "She should be over it by now. If I would have known that this is what she would do then I would not have asked for the deed to be done." 

"Timothy you would have." 

"Bishop, I would have. But I would have had my fun in the boat then leave her for the river krusts to find. Or have done the deed that the masked felon was sent to do myself and left her to float downriver. I do not appreciate having her break so easily." 

Corvo crouches down on the balcony, she was still here. He did not want to play the waiting game and watch for the next time someone decided to pay her a visit. Corvo concentrates closing his eyes and shifting into his Outsider given powers of dark vision. 

It was more than seeing heat but less than normal vision at the same time. He could clearly make out the shapes of the people, and of certain noteworthy objects but details for buildings blended together. Taking another tour around the island taking his time to see if he spotted a figure to match the newest description of Waverly. He was running out of places to look for her, having looked at most of the buildings he was starting to head back to the balcony. He would hate to get into a confrontation with Lord Brisby, only because the man knew his name. He knew who he was. 

Corvo starts climbing a pillar next to the front doors, halfway up to the second floor one of the front doors gently opens, "Damn." 

Corvo shifts his position on the pillar, shimmying to the side so he could be out of sight he sees the servant carrying a tray of food. The door starts to close, Corvo times his landing with the closing door to mask any noise he would make with the landing. Shadowing the servant some twenty feet back checking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't going to be spotted Corvo continues. 

The servant goes to the small white building with the iron bar barring the door. Apparently it was just for looks, the scrap work on the bar was ornamental. The servant pushes aside a small cover placing the tray of food on the ground she pulls out a large key ring, Corvo watches which key she goes for. A large brass key with fading white paint on the top of it. 

Moving closer as she opens the door holding the door open with her foot so it wouldn't close again she moves the tray inside propping the door open with a large rock she steps inside. 

"Hello dears, how is everyone feeling today." Corvo hears a profound sadness in her voice but relief as well. Moving to just outside the door he hears her tutting on more than one waiting inside. 

Waverly had to be in here, moving inside Corvo sees several women waiting inside all having been hurt by Lord Brisby. Corvo assumes that these women have been the lower nobles that have been disappearing for the past decade. He sees the servant start to turn around and quickly moves to the side of the room, and hears the door close behind the servant saying goodbyes to everyone inside. 

"Waverly, Waverly where are you?" Corvo moves around the poorly lit room, slowly approaching the scared women. 

None of them seem to care about his approach, only when he got to close did they recoil. He didn't want to cause a fuss so he kept whispering quiet reassurances so no one screamed or alerted about his presence. He wanted to just find her pass on the note. Get back to his workroom and find a way to dismantle this island. Without making it look like he did. 

"You were at the party. Oh, I remember you now. I must say it is past the ball. It has been quite a long time since the ball." 

The outsider was right, her clothes were already fading and fraying at the edges. Corvo looks closer, yes despite the gloom it was Waverly. 

"Waverly Boyle, I am here to pass on a letter. It's from family, a young Nathan Boyle." Corvo watches Waverly approach hearing her name and the names of her family members. He slowly pulls out the letter addressed to her and hands it over. 

"Everyone thinks Nathan is going to be such the charmer, already everyone was falling for him. And that he sent his aunt mail with the help of Corvo Attano." Corvo took note of that, before he could start Waverly chuckles, "You dear Corvo take so much after your Empress. Before you got to me I do check over everything. And seeing the convicts name of Corvo Attano written in my guest book. I am not sure how you got in but I must say that you are bold." 

Corvo was listening to her ramblings, they dissolved into musings about what could have been and what was happening at this point. He tries to prompt her about the letter, "Is there anything you want to send to Nathan?" 

"You won't be able to escape." 

Corvo was stunned by the comment to say the least, "That's a bit chilling to tell a child." 

Corvo was even more unearthed when she was just starting to repeat what she said over and over. Never breaking eye contact with the spyglass of the mask. Corvo starts moving backwards realizing what Brisby meant. She had been truly hurt, and was still looking like she was the best out of this lot, companionship was hard to find. 

Corvo goes to the door he didn't have the key ring but given enough time he could pick a lock. He had to know a few things if he was spymaster. Looking over the door, not ashamed of using the mark for more light, he must have just overlooked the handle on the first try. No it wasn't there, he lets out a slew of Serkonian curses he will make sure Emily never understands. 

Corvo goes over the door multiple times Waverlys words ringing painfully true. Turning back to look at her, his patience wearing thin, "Waverly when do they come by again? This is important and I need you to think about it." 

"Dawn and dusk, or they let us turn to dust. Wasting away unless he comes but Corvo you are not his taste." Waverly paws his shoulder fading in and out of reality unsure of what has just transpired. 

Corvo settles down for a long wait and begrudgingly accecpt the conservation and tries to keep his composure when she starts asking lewd questions about him and Jessamine. Twelve hours pass and the door finally starts to open, Corvo quickly moves going back into the corner so he won't be seen. He feels a tug on his coat, "Please don't leave me here with him." 

"I promise that in several of her visits I will get you out of here. If I take you you are a liability. One that I can't afford if you are injured." 

Waverly slowly lets go and watches Corvo slip out of the room. Then hides herself with everyone else, so close but being so alone. 

It did pain Corvo to see the living death that he sent her to, a blade would have looked far better on his mind but he had to do it this way. Light was to his advantage again as he crossed the island, un-roping his boat he starts off. He would have business to attend to. 

\------------------------------------------

Corvo makes it back and immediately starts sending out his spy's to have everything set up for the island to be found in less than two days time. He makes it home the next evening after getting a report that a boat left for the island with a young Alexi Mathews on board. Emily looks at how haggard Corvo looked, "A lot of work to deliver a letter." 

"Tie politics any exciting news about that while I was gone?" Corvo was already heading to his armchair as Emily went to sit on the ottoman in front of it. 

Leaning on the chair as Corvo sat in it she starts about how most of the nobles only care about furthering their own agenda, she realized she had only gotten to the afternoon that he left and Corvo was already asleep. Emily pokes his boot to make sure he want pulling a prank then takes a nearby blanket and tucks him in, giving a kiss on his forehead goodnight. 

"I will bore you with all the political stuff in the morning. Once you have had breakfast of course. Goodnight dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is early because Bluestormwolf inspired me to kick my butt into high gear. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!


	4. Hiram Burrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily must decide the fate of the man who started the coup against her mother. She will see that not everyone is as forgiving as she is.

Emily had kept true to her word from the night before and let Corvo have an earful of all the political pieces he had missed for the past three days, when she had finished the last bit that's when she looked down and realized that she had not eaten a single bite of her now cold breakfast. 

“This is why we always told you to eat first then tell stories.” Corvo smiles behind his mug of coffee, “Do you want me to tell you about what I have been doing?” 

Emily nods with a mouthful potatoes, swallowing as quickly as she can, “Sure you do all the cloak and dagger stuff of the city. That sounds like fun, well funner than Mrs Burrows going on about how she wants her tailor shop rebuilt in the flooded district.” 

Corvo smiles then starts droning on about all the paperwork that he had been filling out for the past two months. It was the little things that made him smile about being a parent, and just as Emily was finishing off breakfast he was starting to move on from paperwork. 

“You are so mean! You knew I was just finishing off breakfast then you- I hope you get stuck with all the paperwork in Dunwall tower.” Emily says as she pushes her empty plate away, “Now time to do my Empress stuff like dealing with boring politicians today.” 

Corvo submits, “Tonight we will have a sparring practice. More than just feet work, let us see if you can get through my defensives.” 

Emily jumps up hugging Corvo giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am going to destroy your shins tonight.” 

Corvo furrows his brow at Emily’s comment, but before he could say anything Emily was already running out of the room. 

\------------------------------------------

Alexi Mayhew was put in a difficult position, her boss's boss was Corvo and was told to report everything to him about the empress, but she was told not to tell Corvo and have everything arranged so that he would have busy work so he wouldn't know about this afternoon's trial. 

Alexi had just joked with Corvo about burying him in paperwork saying, “It's a gift from Emily. Sir.” 

A short while later Alexi was in front of Emily, “Did he take the paperwork?” 

“He didn't suspect a thing your majesty.” 

Emily nods slipping off the throne, “Then lets break into prison.” Emily sees the look that Alexi was giving her, “Oh, you know that I meant visiting Coleridge but I just wanted to sound cool.” 

The ride to Coldridge prison was oddly loud, the both of them laughing and telling each other jokes about politics and nobles and dealing with the political agenda when everyone looked down on you, or making your way through the ranks. Alexi explains a bit of her workout routine to Emily in exchange for learning about the differences of the guard hierarchy of the empire. 

Emily watches the guard procession for her arrival and wishes that they tried to keep everything on the down low. The guard captain looks at her with her head in her hands and then remembers the purpose of the meeting, he turns and dismisses most of the guard except for a few that will be a personal contingent. He tours her quietly around pretending that this was a royal inspection and not interrogation, “And this is where the former, umm- former former tyrant of a regent tried to procure falsified confessions out of the good royal protector.” 

The captain dismisses the other guards himself, Alexi, and Emily enter the interrogation room. Hiram burrows was sitting as comfortably as he could thinking his doom was finally coming, “Greetings Emily.”

“Empress Emily, tyrant Burrows.” 

Hiram bows his head, “Yes Empress Emily. My apologies.” 

Emily waited to see if he had anything else to say, eventually knowing she would have to take the initiative, “You know why you were arrested. The guards told you on your arrest the charges against you after hearing you confession play on the Dunwall tower public announcement system. You w-”

Burrows cannot help himself from muttering with vehemently, “Against my will.” 

Before either Alexi or the captain could say anything Emily was on him, “Which was a mercy, far more than what you deserved. Farley Havelock, along with Treavor Pendleton and Teague Martin told Corvo to execute you. They wanted you out of the picture to place me as a pawn again, much as you had.” 

“Yes. Corvo Attano was sent to kill me, I had assumed that a good deal more have been deterred by the fact that I am now in Colderidge.” 

“That is subject to change.” Alexi nods in agreement with the guard captains statement, “We can have it arranged that something mysterious happened and to the public eye Hiram Burrows is dead. This will give Emily some breathing space to decide what your punishment is.” 

Emily gives an uneasy nod, “I don't think there will be a need for that captain. I hope to keep as little a secret from the public’s eye as possible about major things that had or could affect the many. Mind you they are not going to know every detail about my personal life but they will know of my political life. Things will be different for the empire I will help it enter a golden age. Not what you tried to achieve.” 

Hiram hangs his head at Emily's remark, “I only had the empire's best intentions.” 

Alexi wasn't fast enough to stop the guard captains fist from punching Hiram in the back of the head sending him going to the ground, “Doing what's best for the empire? I lost everything in the plague, my home, my family, everything. Everything because you wanted to what was it? Weed out the weak and the homeless problem? It's the people like you that make the world a dark place, do you revel in your misery?” 

The captain was standing over Hiram waiting for him to respond so he could counter it. He feels Emily and Alexi grabbing onto his forearms gently urging him to back away from Hiram who was prone on the ground. After a moment he finally does, “I am sorry Empress.” 

“What you did was not okay, but I can see the reasons behind it.” Emily watches as Hiram checks around himself before starting to move, “Captain I think you should stand outside. Alexi and I will be fine in here.” 

The captain nods and walks out easing his hands from clenched fists, careful to not slam the door behind him as he leaves. Hiram stands up after the door closes and brushes himself off and starts rubbing the back of his skull, “Ruffians.” 

Alexi stars slack jawed at the man, “Do you feel nothing for him? There was a reason as to why you were punched, if you are not careful I might have to say something to the captain. Make your stay nice and comfy.” 

Hiram ignores her comment and focuses on Emily as he goes to sit in the chair reiterating his point, “I only had the empire's best intentions, I never meant for it to go to this extent.” 

Emily massages the bridge of her nose, “So let me understand. Instead of finding a way to create jobs you decided that a mass murder of anyone who lived on the streets was the next best thing?” 

“Spymasters are not here to create jobs as you would say. We are here to check that there is no unrest in the kingdom. People were uneasy with those living on the streets so I took the job of clearing them out.” 

“Mass murder. You still wanted to kill them. My mother would have found out and it would have been her here instead of me.” 

Hiram barely holds back a laugh, “Empress Jessamine was a well respected woman but after her father the empire was in a slow decline. War makes money, with less money there were less jobs to go around. Less jobs meant more out on the streets, more people willing to go to whatever lengths to make ends meet.” 

“She would have listened to you. You just had to voice your concerns with her.” Emily holds her hands out at her side. 

“There were many things that your mother didn't listen to. Most of them were men. You are so much like her, thinking that you can save everyone without hurting anyone.” Hiram shakes his head, “Oh to be young and so naive still. Wait until the harshness of reality sets in with you.” 

Emily's glare steels, “I was ten I saw my mother be killed in front of me. Then was thrown into a brothel by the Overseer who is recovering very well and will be put on trial as well. I know that the world does not care for girls and their opinions. But it takes time to change the world. We can be kinder to each other and start to try and help others.” 

Hiram waits to see if she has anything more to say, “So then what of my trial then? Am I to go against the Empire, I doubt that you can find an unbiased jury. Or are you to be judge jury and have the man out there be my executioner? No matter who you choose they will be against the tyrant as you have labeled me.” 

Emily goes over to the desk sitting on the above platform, “Because your actions affected the world we know, it wasn't just this city that was affected. So many of our old trading routes are still having to be told that we are getting over the plague and that they won't catch it. Many of the people you wanted to protect with the rats are suffering financially.” 

“I had no idea that the rats would spread like that.” 

Emily waves her hand and closes her eyes for a second, “Just tell me that there were no other genocide inducing side plans.” 

“We had no other plans. Once we saw what the rats were doing Campbell nearly killed me but then we knew we would have to take full control.” 

“So it was after the rats that you decided to kill Jessamine.” 

Hiram massages his temples, “It wasn't supposed to come to that but it's one thing you take after her it is being stubborn. Empress.” 

“Take that as you will. I am here to offer you your life.” Emily watches the blood drain from Hiram's face, “You will tell me everything about how you found Daud, about all other plans you had for the empire.”

“And if I don’t?” Hiram knew he was playing to deaf ears but wanted his last quotes to be great nonetheless. 

“If you fail to comply with handing over information, I will let the guard captain have his way with you as Corvo mutters about still. The quicker you comply and the more information you give the sentence will be more in your favor. If the report fill out nicely you could be granted your own private prison stay, outside of the city and still under lock but a compound instead.”

Emily looks for Hirams reaction, “Burrows.”

“You are sparing my life?” he asks warily.

Emily moves down and stands in front of Hiram shrugging, “It is only your life if you choose to help yourself. You will be damning Campbell but you don't really care for your allies do you?” 

“What if now is the time for me to hold true to those I have left. Corvo took everything else from me.”

Alexi watches Emily shake her head, “He didn't. Alexi would you be willing to explain to Hiram where the lord protector had recently gone to?”

“He had been to Poolwick, and then to Lord Brisbys Manor. He said it was to attend to personal business with your permission.” 

Hiram freezes, in the political game of Dunwall there was someone else who sought out Waverlys courtship, “No.” 

“Hiram, Waverly is still alive from what I know. Corvo was sent to deliver a letter to Waverly Boyle who was on Lord Brisbys land.” 

Emily sees the different reactions that crosses Hirams feature, “Alive, you- know- family. Brisby.” Emily doesn’t pressure him to talk again and lets him have his musings. After a few moments though Hiram looks her in the eyes, “If I agree to tell you everything. In the public eye I will be dead, I will not be seriously harmed here by ruffian guards. Will I be able to write to her?” 

“That will be determined by what you tell us. I would also have to see if you will have to use a different name for it because in the public eye you will not exist.” Emily lets Hiram stew in this thoughts. She nods to Alexi and they start to leave but Emily stops after letting Alexi pass through first closing the door, “Hiram. If you do not give any information that is useful. Or any information that is found to be false, you will wish that Corvo had done his job the first time.”

Alexi was surprised that the door closed behind her and Emily was not with her. Turning she sees the guard captain turn and see her, “Where is she?”

Alexi turns to open the door when it swings inwards she sees Emily blushing, “I tried to make a dramatic exit. It did not turn out well did it?” 

Alexi laughs, “I promise that we will leave out of the report. The report that I will not be making, so used to filing reports sorry.” 

“That is okay.” Emily shares the mirth and was glad that her lie wasn't found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I should have the next chapter up on Saturday. I hope you have a good day.


	5. Daud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new information Corvo is finally able to find put where Daud had went after he left him the time before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXBqf4Gfuo0  
> I listened to this way to much while writing this I am sorry.

Corvo had gotten reports from the guard captain at Colderidge saying that Hiram was starting to be more cooperative with handling information. He was thinking of paying him a visit to convince him and ask the smallest details of being a spymaster but decided against it. If the man was complying then let it be at that. He had other matters he wanted to attend to. 

He had no idea how such a large group had managed to disappear without any residual traces, he knew that they had the outsiders mark and Daud’s guidance but there was still room for error in everyone. Something to break, for everyone. He had his spies and seventy-five percent of the city watch looking for any activity from them. Twelve days after he returned from checking on Waverly he heard the first news of the whalers and Daud. 

Alexi bursts into the room interrupting his thoughts, “Royal protector! There is a holdup at the slaughterhouse row docks. It's them.” 

Corvo was grabbing his coat and supplies from around his office in a flurry of movement, “I will meet you all down there. If you don't see me arrive then hold back until my signal.” 

“And what is your signal is going to be?” Alexi was hesitant to ask watching Corvo go.

“Alexi go! You will know it when it happens.” he shouts back. Once he hears the door close behind her with muffled acknowledgement Corvo goes and grabs the rest of his gear, his mask, and a coin pouch he had been saving for this event. Going and opening the window he crosses outside thinking that blinking across the rooftops would be quicker than dealing with the subtle chaos of the tower. 

It takes less than five minutes for Corvo to reach his boat and it would be another five minutes until he reaches the area for the docks. Here and now he had no need for stealth, the boat engine revs once then he is off, speeding over the waters he would not let them slip away this time. Before the empire was at stake, now Emily was safe. It was time to confront the knife of Dunwall. 

Corvo sees the guards standing at the dock and kills his engine. Running to the front of his boat he dives into the water and starts to swim towards the large boat that was making their way away from shore. Catching onto the chain that was still anchored to the dock he starts to climb, waving away his men and the city watch he had no intentions of being shot. Climbing up he swears as he feels the chain shudder, climbing as fast as he could he sees the chain break and blinks to a porthole. His body slams against the ship, the sound of the chain hitting the water masked the sound very well. He knows it is going to be some time before the deck cleared out, he would just have to wait. 

\------------------------------------------

Daud doesn't look up from the desk, “Thomas did he make it?” 

“It would appear so, sir.” Thomas confirms what he heard having just been below decks using his dark vision and seeing Corvo hanging outside. 

Daud looks up and nods, “Clear the top decks there is something he will want to talk about before we depart.” 

“Yes sir.” Thomas goes out of the room, all of the whalers were trying to save their strength knowing it would be a long day getting out of the city. He climbs the stairs two at a time and ushers the main host of whalers off the boat. A few deciding that for fun that they should take the Royal protectors boat. Thomas lets out a deep breath when two of them refuse to do anything else, “Just don't get caught, and meet us-”

“Yes yes. We promise not to get lost.” they wave their hand dismissively and wave a few over to head to the protectors boat. 

Thomas rounds up the rest of the whalers and sends them off, he was the second last off the ship. Waiting before Dauds current room, “Sir you are about to be alone I will wait for a signal.” 

\------------------------------------------

Corvo had not heard anything from the top decks and went to investigate, he found that the deck was empty. He knew this was unnatural and it had him set on edge, he was expecting for the whalers to appear at any second from behind the shadows. 

He continues his approach methodically checking every spot, not wanting to use any of his powers because he wished to save his strength. He knows airing this much on the side of caution was costing valuable time, “To help with this.” 

Corvo moves towards the door leading to below decks. Moving quickly through the rooms, if he wasn't going to be able to find him soon he would just go and turn the boat around returning it to shore. Corvo was at the last hallway checking the last two rooms opening the door scanning the room then closing the door behind him and moving on. 

Daud saw Corvo moving with all speed now, knowing that if he didn't signal to someone that the boat was secure then he would have to explain how he had made it onto the boat before the navy forces. Matching Corvos footsteps to reduce the noise he made he was right behind him as Corvo was checking the second last door. Daud goes for a gently placed kick to Corvos lower back sending him stumbling forwards. 

Corvo rolled with the hit from behind trying to put some distance between himself and his attacker. The momentum of his roll takes him to a standing position again turning he hears the door locking behind him, “Hey!” 

Daud nods, “Hello Corvo Attano. Royal protector. You found me once again but this time I would not be so unaware to you.” 

Corvo stares Dauds dramatic line was finished due to the fact that he was still on the other side of a door, “Let me out so I-” 

Daud increases his volume when he hears how quiet Corvo was, “I will after you listen to me.” 

Corvo pauses he wasn't sure if he heard right, he decides to play along. Mostly because he had to unless he planned on breaking out of the boat, “I am all ears.” 

“Alright then.” Daud had not expected it to go this smoothly, “You know I was hired to kill the empress by Hiram and at that point I thought it didn't matter. When my blade took her life I knew after the damage had been done that this time was different, she was different. In the months that followed I walked the edge of a knife and my group saw it too, they wanted me gone and now I am giving it to them.” 

Corvo was unsure of what Daud meant but guessed that he would know soon, “There is a reason I choose this ship, this ship is what made me save the newest empress. Delilah a which that used the Brigmore manor to start a dark coven and tried to wipe out the streets. She wanted to make Emily into a living puppet controlling her from the void binding themselves together. A fate much worse than death, the black eyed bastard that starts everything watched the pitted fight and saw that she is bound only to the void. You don't have to worry about her, but if she does start to come back it's why I'm leaving.” 

“You are making zero sense Daud. Have you spent too many days on a Serkonion beach?” 

“It's one of the places I am planning on going to. No. I am leaving them behind. I am going out alone, they are going to be lost for a while. They might even try to keep up the whalers name but it won't matter. Too much has happened, far too quickly. They will take to jobs inside the city.” 

Corvo drags his hand down his face blowing out a long exasperated sigh, “I am going to have a lot of problems if you pull this stunt.” 

“Do not worry Corvo, without me near their powers will fade sooner rather than later. Some might come and try to work for you, do not do what I did and stretch your mark across many. It will seem like a grand idea to have a super-powered task force but it will change.” 

Corvo balks at the idea, “I would never have tried to put this mark on anybody else. It would only lead to trouble.” 

Daud nods at naivety and changes the subject, “I have two requests to make.” 

Corvo does a double take, still seeing that Daud had moved back from the porthole leaning against the wall across, “You have the nerve to make a- no not a but two requests?” 

“My right hand man Thomas. He is my most trusted and best skilled man, I hate the fact that I couldn't tell him. But I don't want him to try and find me. I know he will look but if he comes to you looking for work will you take him in?” 

“As long as he can tell me when we are dealing with ex-whaler activity, fine.” Corvo sees Daud relax against the wall.

“The second thing I am going to request is that you give me back my keys and my coin purse.” 

Corvos stare is returned, “Not going to ask for your life?” 

Daud shrugs moving towards the door, “If you were going to kill me, you would have done so earlier or have found me beforehand.”

Corvo watches the handle turn and the door slowly swings open. The first thing he noticed on Dauds outfit was still the blade hanging freely at his side with a hand crossbow still armed and ready to fire. It was something that neither could forget about the other, they were evenly matched in skill and prowess. Daud only had a few years of wisdom on him but it wasn't that much, he couldn't help but smirk. 

“So the knife is finally retiring.” 

“Pardon?”

Corvo brings his blade up, “It is just a shame that we never fought.”

Daud can't help but laugh, “And here I was thinking that you were such the diplomat. Good to know Dunwalls schemes didn't get to you.”

“I was grand guard and a free spirit first.” 

Daud starts to walk away, “We both have places that we should be going to Attano. You got Dunwalls guards scrambling to get the ships working, and I would just like to go quietly.” 

Corvo follows him above decks both taking one second to adjust to the light, “Seriously?” 

Daud looks over to Corvo staring at the open river, “Is there a problem?” 

“Someone took my boat. One of your men took my boat.” 

Daud sighs taking a cigarette out of his pocket lighting it he goes and leans against the rails, “What do you want me to do about it? Go back and scold them like I’m their mother?”

“No I want to prove myself.” 

Daud takes a drag from his cigarette, “I can understand the reasoning but what do you have to gain from it?”

“To prove that if I could have fought that the empire would be vastly different. That I wouldn't have failed Jessamine.”

“May I remind you that we both have places to go.” Daud sees Corvo itching to use his blade, “If we fight. Will you leave me alone?” 

“Yes. It won't be to the death, I just want to know.” Corvo unsheathes his sword and moves to the other side of the deck, “Don't hold back.” 

“If I wasn't holding back I would have already shot you. But we can agree no powers for this fight?” Daud draws his blade and stands opposite to Corvo. 

Corvo manages not to edge him on by calling him a cheater, now was time to focus. Both men slowly start to move in circling around each other. This fight would be different, the fight would focus on skill strength and speed. Both well versed in fighting and trying to discover how the other fought from watching the other move. Daud had seen Corvo fight for the Empress, and Corvo had seen how the Whalers were trained. 

Corvo takes the first offensive move, a cautionary swing which Daud easily blocks, he can see Daud smirk before he says anything Corvo swings again. Their weapons meet again, moving their feet around keeping up the circle movement Daud has his blade ready to defend. Corvo figures he is going to have to draw out an attack form Daud. 

Corvo steps forwards making a series of slashes and easily parried strikes, drawing Dauds blade higher and higher for the defensive stance. Corvo raises his leg kicking out forcing Daud to jump back as he then follows with an overhead chop. Daud chuckles at Corvos attempt to bait him out. Daud steps back finding that Corvo was backing him into a corner, he holds his footing and starts an onslaught of attacks. Using his weapon to draw Corvos bows out using agility and speed the uses strength to drive across. 

Corvo felt his arm vibrate with the strength of the attack, he wasn't expecting that strength yet. Corvo barely manages to block the next few strikes but Daud was keeping to his word of non lethal and leading the the butt of the weapon. The strikes weight were carrying them across his body. Corvo leans back and lets Dauds next swing go wide he goes for a punch. 

Just as Daud had wanted, he catches Corvos fist that was wanting to connect painfully with his kidney and twists. Corvo lets out a small gasp when his arm is wretched and turned, he hopes this isn't how he loses. Making a desperate move he swings blindly towards Daud and spins with is his arm straightening it out and breaking out of Dauds grip. 

Corvo turns to where Daud was and saw that he had moved, instinct guided his hand as he does a mock thrust behind him turning his blade around. As his blade connects with Dauds jacket, Daud pulls his hair back and Corvo closes his eyes as a blade rests against his throat. 

Both men hold this position for a few seconds. They were an even match, “I guess we call this a draw.” Daud says as he releases Corvo and examines the small cut on his jacket, “You had your fight Attano, now we can both go knowing that we could both kill each other.”

Corvo wanted to say more rubbing his throat he was just in time to see Daud blink away.

\------------------------------------------

“Thomas where is he?” 

Thomas was pacing in their temporary hiding spot, construction workers along with guards were slowly trying to fix the flooded district, “He should be here soon.” 

Another Whaler voices everyone's thoughts, “What if he isn’t coming back?” 

Thomas stops pacing and looks at everyone he was the second in command, “If he doesn't then we continue. Some of you wanted to turn him in anyways so I would be in charge then. Prepare for the worst, its going to be a few bad months but the whalers will make it.” 

A solemn cheer rises, “He is able to find us and we have everybody here.” Thomas waves for them to follow, he blinks to a nearby rooftop, “We should move out.” 

“I’m stuck. It’s not working!” 

Thomas was glad that no one saw under his mask, it was the end of the whalers, it would be a name that would linger for a few months. That was it, but in Dauds memory he would stick with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a nice day!


	6. Havelock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last soul to see the golden age.

She had managed to sneak into his office before breakfast and was observing Corvo work and grumble at paperwork, Emily was watching Corvo’s face closely, “I liked the long hair better. I could do more with it.”

Corvo looks up from his desk, spotting her in an instant, “I can see the all the reports you keep giving me, and short hair is better for fighting.” 

Alexi following Emily walks into the room, “Is it so you don't have to dry it off for so long after a shower?” 

“Says the one who keeps it short still in a braid all the time.” Corvo sharks back everyone trying to avoid the day ahead of them. 

Emily watches the two of them forming their friendship based on rank and snark. She knows that there is a lot of problems that Corvo has had been dealing with losing sleep because he has had to deal with strange men popping up, “Did you get sleep.” 

Corvo picks up one of the many mugs on his desk and downs coffee inside, “Who needs sleep when you can drink several of these every morning? Before you say anything I did not sleep and I am trying to not be irritable so sarcasm should fill the void.” 

Emily watches him go to get another cup from the back of his office, “I don't think it works like that. You should really get some sleep.” 

Corvo waves away their fears and then notices Alexi bringing over some of the empty cups from his desk, “Thank you Alexi. Emily once they stop appearing out of nowhere then I will sleep.” 

Alexi shakes her head, especially when she sees the other cups from previous nights, “Sir, don't play the pronoun game. And we can deal with whoever you have to be dealing with personally, we are capable.” 

Corvo finishes pouring his coffee, “Whalers that have lost their powers and still want to do something. Those who can, some are suffering- this is not something I should be talking about.” 

“Whalers?” Emily asks trying to find her breath, “You have been soloing the Whalers for the past two weeks?” 

“Not a before breakfast conservation.” Corvo starts, walking back to his desk he sees Emily and Alexi staring him down, “They have been losing their powers. Losing the connection to Daud. I am perfectly safe, I dealt with them before. After Havelock poisoned me.” 

Emily had forgotten what was happening today. She lets out a groan, “I don't like him. Never really did.” 

Corvo takes a sip of his coffee, “You could have said something before they poisoned me.” 

Alexi looks at Corvos cup, “The coffee seems to be doing a good enough job of that.” She holds her hands up in defense, “Not healthy all I'm saying.” 

\------------------------------------------

Alexi was sitting at the front of the carriage as lookout when Emily and Corvo were inside. She knew she would have to be used to this one day with how often Emily was asking for her to come along. Still she didn't mind too much it was fun to be around the pair, they really felt like family not the formal word of it. Still it was part of the official court order that her position was outside. 

“Do you know what you are going to say?” Corvo asks, he didn't want the last part of the ride to be in complete silence. 

Emily nods, “I have been going over the case but still it doesn't make sense on why he would betray them both. Even after everything.” 

Corvo had nothing to say to that, instead he opens he door when the carriage conveniently stops, “This way.” 

Corvo had placed his guards around the courthouse. All ready for the first official trial of Farley Havelock. The court watches them proceed through the building giving their nods of praise for seeing the Empress acting as such. Corvo watches the progression of guards when they reach the courtroom. 

Emily nods to the guards like how her and Corvo had practiced this, “Bring him in.” 

The guards bring in Farley who had appeared to have seen better days, “Greetings you brat.” 

Emily tries to hide her eye-roll muttering, “Not this again.” Alexi waves away the look Corvo gives her. Emily takes in a deep breath and brings up the regal tone of voice, “Farley Havelock. You are here on trial today, do you know why?”

Farley was forced onto his knees in the center of the room. Giving an annoyed glare to the guards he smiles cruelly to Emily, “Let us waste the dollars of the people. Tell me why I am here.” 

Emily nods potentially, “You are here for multiple accounts of treason, kidnapping, piracy and murder. Under accounts of treason we have documents from many different officers claiming that you tried to seize control after Empress Jessamine Kaldwin the first had passed. Your second account of treason is attempting to control the empire in puppet fashion through controlling me. Continuing off of the last point, you kidnapped me and held me in Kingsparrow lighthouse against my will. We have different officers who have reported your excess killings, and with this evidence we can assume that those who have not come forwards have been murdered. Piracy with theft of operations in the city of Dunwall and accounts all over Gristol. And last but not least, you are charged with the murders of Lord Treavor Pendleton, Wallace Higgins, Lydia Brooklaine and Teague Martin.” 

Havelock wistfully stares at Emily as if pondering everything she had said. Considering it he nods, “And you are wrong on every account.” 

“How?” 

Havelock gives a toothy grin to Emily, “You only have the words of others. And everyone can lie Emily. If you think that for a second this was going to be an easy trial then you are in for a rude awakening.” 

“As rude as having your mother stabbed in front of you or…” Emily trails off sarcastically. The room is left in a tense silence neither Emily or Havelock wants to break it. 

The court judge coughs prompting them. Seeing how it had no effect he speaks up, “We will resume the trial officially. Farley Havelock you are on trial and your crimes are known to you as our Empress has informed the court. There will be no ease of judgment due to your position in the navy.” 

“Whitecliff does not sends its regards it seems.” Havelock says more than a few guards move uneasily. No one should disrespect their military and their homes. Some look over to Corvo to try and get him to stop the slander. 

“You have the gall to question the military, you should not hold status or rank within Gristol’s forces.” The judge states, “I would have thought that you wanted to ask for their help.” 

Corvo clears his throat before either can continue, “We should only involve the military where the officers who have accusations.” 

“Who did step forwards against the tyrant Farley Havelock then?” 

“We are not going to give you their names Farley. Just say that you are guilty and it will make this trial much shorter.” The judge massages the bridge of his nose. 

“We will have a problem then. I am innocent of those crimes,” the crowd gasps and shuffles at Havelocks comments, “I was following others orders. I tried to stop them, but gears were already in motion.” 

“He is being cryptic.” Emily whispers to Corvo. Raising her voice she addresses Havelock, “What do you mean you were innocent? No one was ever threatening you. On the boat I heard you order the deaths of Wallace and Lydia!” 

Havelock motions with his shoulder to Emily looking at the judge, “Judge. Are we going to have a biased jury. Listening to the thoughts of a little girl who would still be looking for comfort at night from a doll.” 

Most of the crowd balks and starts to gossip at Havelocks boldness or the stupidity of his words, a few of the guards look at Corvo who was trying to not let it seem like his blood was boiling. Most of the attendees from the upper class families saw the underlying rage easily. People were moving in the stands some not wanting to see any slander against their Empress, others all too eager to see it. Corvo’s ire was evident in his voice, “Will everyone calm down.” 

The judge was spurred into action breaking out of his stunned silence hitting his gravel into the judge’s podium, “Yes. Order! Everyone order! Havelock your words against Empress Emily here might even prove treasonous and will be enough to lock you away.” 

“Please answer my original question.” 

“The jury will not be biased but we can call Emily to the witness stand if need be.” 

Corvo looks at the judge whispering to him, “Only as a last resort we have more than enough to put him away.” 

“What are you whispering about royal protector? Or should we call you by the name that you we easily adopted? Masked felon.” 

The judge was on top of the crowd before they started talking, “Order! We will be taking a small recess to go over conduct within the trial. Fifteen minutes.” The crowd of people start to leave a small contingent of guards move to surround Havelock, “Leave him be. The point of the recess was to talk to him.” 

One of the guards had a grip on his shoulder and pointedly removes his hand, “As you wish, sir.” 

Emily stands up and starts pacing when the guards close the room, “What is his goal here?” 

Everyone looks at her statement addressed to the room. It was Havelock that spoke up first, “Nothing. Because I know what I want.” 

Corvo starts to move towards Havelock on the ground, “What do you…” 

Corvos voice trails off he notices the guards barring the doors a second before Havelock starts to stand his hands still behind his back, “Oh I am getting old. Corvo I do have to congratulate you for still being in such good health at this age. But there are other things that should be addressed.” 

The judge stands at his podium, “Mister Farley what in the outsiders name are you talking ab-” 

The judge's words are cut short by a gunshot, he lets out a small moan before falling down dead. One of the turncoat guards at the door starts to reload their weapon. Screams of surprise are heard from the other side of the door along with the main host of guards shouting, “It's just business Corvo.” 

Corvo was halfway between him and Emily hands without weapons as Havelocks hands unfold from behind his back revealing a small dagger and pistol at the ready, “Farley think about your actions here.” 

“I have thought about this long and hard. About how I almost had the entire empire in my hands. But a few people fucked it all away!” 

Farley Havelock takes a calming breath and slowly brushes his hair back keeping it out of his face. The shouting increases at the door, the turncoats start to move towards seats and pile them against the door to add to its barricade. Corvo does not dare to move, he starts to weigh his options, “Who really destroyed your plans here?” 

“Some heretical bastard like yourself. I invited Pendleton, and Martin into my business and into my own home, and we thought of ways to stop a tyrant. We never wanted to become these. We wanted to help save the empire show it to the real enemies of the state, those who wanted nothing but to destroy what was coming! Our eyes were covered or so we thought, no it was the darkness and that we wanted to see. We got you out of Coleridge and then found that our true enemy was the dark we had been swinging around in, who could fight the darkness? We believed you could, you were the one who was going to bring back the lights for all of us. It wasn't until after you brought Emily back to the pub did we realize that we had someone who we could order to kill, it wasn't until after that we had realized the darkness was staying inside of us. Corvo. Corvo Corvo Corvo, you shouldn't be mad at us or at me. You should be mad at the people who put you through that, Campbell, Lady Boyle, Burrows. We let you have your revenge and then you left loose ends. You couldn't do a simple task. You doomed yourself. Thinking that you were going to bring about some brighter future, but at least we will be in the history book. Men like me are part of the history books, not so much all the little folk you tried to help so much. Don't be mad at me, be mad at those who are hurting the country, be mad at the people hurting the empire. They are going to be the ones who betray you. And it will always happen. It always does.” 

Havelock had signaled to his turncoats and they had managed to fan out around the room, half pointing their weapons at Corvo and the other half pointing their weapons at Emily. Corvo motions subtly behind his back for Emily to get down, he couldn't have her see his powers. Someone who wouldn't live to see the next day wouldn't matter.

“Now!” 

Havelock shouts, Emily was ready and made a dead drop getting down she covers her head as a bullet causes wood to splinter just above her head, “Corvo!”

Corvo lets out a growl he heard that the shout was more of surprise than of pain, “Let us get this over with.” 

Emily had time to hear a second round of gunfire but it stops after that. She keeps her head down but starts to move away from where she was last spotted. Then she hears Crovo call out, “Emily. Emily come up it’s safe now.” 

Emily slowly stands. She then notices the bodies piled around the room. She didn't remember hearing Corvo’s crossbow firing but her ears must have been ringing but it was still almost too quick she shakes it away. She still had a lot to learn about fighting, Corvo was standing in the center of the room with Havelock being held by his throat with his blade tip digging into Havelocks throat. 

“Corvo.” Emily’s voice was hoarse she coughs to regain full control, “Corvo. For the safety of the empire and as how we are missing a judge. I will act in place. Farley Havelock on the bases that you just were trying to start a coup. You are sentenced to execution.”

Emily realizes that the door was starting to break down she could see Alexi’s face in a small man made hole. Everyone outside heard the judgement, Emily hangs her head for a moment but brings it back up. Corvo nods the words are stuck in his throat telling her to look away at the bloody business. But Havelock beats him to it, “Watch me die Empress. So you're golden age is tinged in crimson.”

It is understandable why no one speaks on the way home.

\------------------------------------------

Havelocks final words ring through Corvo again and again. Tinged in crimson, it didn't really matter. He had done the best, no Emily had done the- They had done the best that they could. Alexi has been trying to keep their spirits up, and it was slowly working. Corvo was falling behind double and triple checking all of his previous encounters. 

“Corvo, do you need any help?” 

Corvo turns instantly spotting where the voice had come from, he catches the object thrown at him, “Or I might be asking for help. It has been a long time, feels like it anyways.” 

Corvo sees the small figure shrouded sitting atop of Corvo’s bookcase, he looks at what was in his hands. A Whaler mask, “So which one are you?” 

“Thomas, I know where a few others are. Others who still want to turn back to helping.” Thomas nods and starts to slide down the bookcase, “Or to having a steady job.” 

“Outsiders eyes.” Corvo mutters when he sees Thomas. He had changed so much since his first encounter with Daud, the whalers might have been lithe but now. Thomas’s outfit looked baggy on an unhealthy pale body, small stains of wear and tear were more pronounced in this light but what was missing the most was an aura of power. 

They were the kids that Daud had picked up from the streets, not the army of terrifying assassins. Corvo notices a large bandage covering Thomas’ hands, “Got into a fight.” 

“We were running out of ideas. Were trying any idea that we came up with. Those who used the most lost it first. Everything faded and I was testing any way I could to go back to the golden years. But now it’s a blood price.” 

Havelock was right. A golden age would always have a price, those who fell stained it crimson. 

“Thomas. I have a job for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and my second chaptered work for dishonored is done. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
